Entre el amor y mi alma
by elisamadness
Summary: Summary: El amor es algo que por primera vez Ciel experimenta, Sebastian que no le agrada mucho la idea y una sirvienta que siempre pone el amor primero. Esto es un Mey-rinxCiel/sebaciel (solo un poco) no hay ninguno en español así que quería dar pauta a esta extraña pero hermosa pareja. Pasen y lean!


Título: Entre el amor y mi alma.

Autor: elisamadness

Summary: El amor es algo que por primera vez Ciel experimenta, Sebastian que no le agrada mucho la idea y una sirvienta que siempre pone el amor primero. Esto es un **Mey-rinxCiel**, no hay ninguno en español así que quería dar pauta a esta extraña pero hermosa pareja. Pasen y lean!

Parejas/Personajes: Mey-rinxCiel/Sebaciel (sólo un poco)

Raiting: T pero posteriormente se convertirá en M

Disclaimer: Nada es mío más que la idea de esta historia, todo le pertenece a la mangaka Yana Toboso.

**Aquí pongo como pequeñísima aclaración que en mi historia Ciel tiene 15 años y Mey-rin tiene 17 y Ciel está un poco más alto que Mey-rin como media cabeza.**

Entre el amor y mi alma…

-Ya casi lo logro-decía una sirvienta pelirroja mientras intentaba dejar un juego de porcelana en un alto estante.

-¡Ahh!- la torpe sirvienta sentía que se le iba el alma ya que iba a caer hacia atrás pero para su sorpresa, el golpe fue amortiguado por unas delicadas pero largas manos.

-Tsk, ten más cuidado- decía el imponente Conde Ciel Phantomhive amo de la casa con un tono severo y molesto.

-¡Joven amo!

-Ten más cuidado Mey-rin.

-Lo-lo siento mucho ¡oh si lo siento!

…

-¿Amo?

-¿Si?

-Ya puede soltarme-decía sonrojada la sirvienta al notar que Ciel aun la tenía agarrada de la cadera.

-hmp, claro-contestaba el joven conde mientras miraba a otro lado.

-De cualquier manera-decía mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

-¿Has visto a Sebastian?, no contesta a mi llamado…

-¡ah sí!, Sebastian fue por unas cosas para la cena, ¿pe-pero se le ofrece algo amo?- preguntaba tímidamente la torpe mujer.

-ah!-suspiraba cansinamente Ciel.

-Bueno ya que estas aquí, llévame un poco de té y galletas a mi habitación, me duele un poco la cabeza así que con mucho cuidado Mey-rin.

-¡Yes my Lord!

El conde se retiró con aires de grandeza mientras que la sirvienta lo veía embelesada con un sonrojo.

-¡Pero que pervertida sirvienta soy! es solo el (apuesto, inteligente, dominante) joven amo.

-¡Mejor hago lo que me pidió!-decía mientras se retiraba a hacer lo ordenado por el joven Conde.

* * *

Pasaban los minutos y Ciel no veía por ningún lado sus galletas y té, se estaba desesperando tanto que mejor opto por ir a la cocina (otra vez)

Ciel al abrir la puerta se encontró de frente con la sirvienta.

-¡Amo!-dicho esto, torpemente cayó al suelo derramando él té y las galletas también rompiendo la porcelana del plato y la taza.

-¡Torpe! , ¿Estas bien?, no pude agarrarte a tiempo- decía con molestia y un poco de preocupación mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Lo siento amo soy muy tonta-decía con vergüenza Mey-rin.

-Te pregunte si estabas bien no si lo sentías.

-Pues am m-me arde un poco mi clavícula- Mey-rin con cuidado veía hacia abajo para ver el porqué de la molestia.

-Te has cortado, ah eres una molestia, ve y siéntate en la cama…

-Pero amo…

-¡Es una orden!

-Si amo-decía tristemente la mucama.

Ciel se dirigió al baño para sacar un pequeño botequín de las reserva, lo localizo y regreso para poder auxiliar a Mey-rin.

-De acuerdo, ahora desabróchate tu vestido.

-¡Amo!-exclamo roja la adolorida sirvienta.

-¡S-solo la parte de arriba para curarte pervertida!-dijo con un pequeño sonrojo al imaginarse lo que la sirvienta había captado.

-Ah claro.

Mey-rin con cuidado se desabrocho el vestido, posteriormente Ciel aparto con cuidado la tela para poder atender la cortada de la clavícula la cual abarcaba de la mitad de la clavícula hasta principios del pecho.

-Va arder un poco pero no tardare mucho-decía Ciel suavemente.

-Sí.

Ciel atendía con cuidado la herida sin embargo la sirvienta no cabía de vergüenza por mostrarse así ante su joven amo.

-Ya está, te puse una gaza sanara en un día o dos. Ya puedes ponerte tu vestido como se debe.

-Gracias p-por su generosidad amo.

Mey-rin estaba abrochándose su vestido pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó en la cama sobre su amo.

-¡AMO lo siento tanto!-exclamaba la sirvienta al notar que había quedado de lleno sobre su amo y para el sufrimiento de la sirvienta también había perdido sus lentes en el arrebato.

-Joven amo, perdone mi ausencia pero había estado…

El apuesto mayordomo de cabellos oscuros se había quedado quieto al ver tan peculiar escena que se desarrollaba en frente de él. EL joven amo estaba acostado de forma horizontal en la cama y la sirvienta se encontraba con su vestido desabrochado hasta su busto sobre **_su_** joven amo.

-Lo siento amo, no sabía que estaba _ocupado_, cuando termine con _la sirvienta_ baje a cenar-dijo el hermoso mayordomo azotando la puerta tras de sí.

-¡Sebastian! Regresa, lo que viste…ah!

_-Genial, ahora ese demonio tiene algo con lo que burlarse de mí, tendré que aclararlo más tarde-pensaba el chico._

Ciel giro la cabeza para encontrarse con Mey-rin la cual estaba roja y tiesa aun sobre él, también noto que su vestido se encontraba mas abajo y podía ver el corpiño de la chica.

Sonrojado el joven pidió que se bajara de él.

-Amo mis disculpas lo he dejado en ridículo yo-yo-la pelirroja empezó a llorar levemente.

-Ya no importa, no llores Mey-rin, una mujer nunca se ve bien llorando-dijo el conde con un poco de preocupación por su fiel empleada.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno! Esto es todo por ahora, si quieren que continúe dejen reviews eso me haría muy feliz, y lo del corpiño, yo vi que se usaba como un tipo de corpiño ya a finales de la época victoriana, la historia no está a finales de la época pero me pareció más apropiado usar el corpiño que el corsé xD. Tomatazos, felicitaciones, todo es bien recibido, sayonara los amo.**


End file.
